


Within the Stars

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Rackam keeps watch over Noa while he recovers.Takes place after season 2 episode 11.
Relationships: Noa/Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Within the Stars

"I'll be fine," Noa starts, eyes still closed in the comfort of Rackam's bed. "So you don't need to worry over me." 

Ack, well there goes his cover being blown. Ever since the incident at Golonzo he was basically glued to Noa's side when he didn't need to tend to the Grandcypher. Though he's sure Noa appreciates the effort he puts into the ship when he's not there. 

"You said it'd take you a hundred years or so until you fully recover," Rackam frowns. "Of course I'm going to be worried about you." 

After so long he reunited with the one person who truly believed in him as a kid, only for them to go through hell and back. He can only imagine how pained Noa was to see that he forgot all about him and when he  _ did  _ remember they barely had a chance to catch up. 

The Empire always had to be a pain, but this went too far. Hell, it was  _ beyond  _ far by now. 

"As long as I'm with you I'll be more than fine." Noa finally opens his eyes looking like the most gentle and sincere soul in the world. 

It catches Rackam off guard, how out of everyone's he's met Noa is the most soft spoken of them all. Always looking his way with a smile despite the trauma he's been through. So much hope dwelled in Noa it flusters him how Rosetta commented that he looked at him as if he put stars in the sky.

_ "Not having anyone remember you is the same as not existing at all. But you were the one who kept me going, Rackam. That promise you made me." _

_ "The promise I made you.." _

_ "Thanks to that promise, even on the days that I was sure to vanish, I was able to hold on somehow. Because of that promise, I was able to survive." _

"Damn right you will," Rackam huffs. "Because I won't ever let any more harm come to you." There's a limit to what he can do, but he'd be damned if he let the Empire hurt Noa again. 

Noa smiles at this and decides to sit up, patting the seat beside him that Rackam doesn't hesitate to take. 

"And don't forget the Grandcypher too." 

"How could I forget?" They share a small laugh together and Noa's head rests comfortably against Rackam's shoulder. And if Rackam forgot to breath for a moment over that then well—

Skies above help him. 

"When I first saw.. It, I couldn't believe my eyes," Noa starts, momentarily confusing Rackam. Knowing him he was talking about the Grandcypher.

"Its been years since that fateful encounter.. You can't imagine how happy I was to see how much its grown." 

Actually how long  _ did _ Noa know the Grandcypher? He should probably ask about that later.

"Maybe it had a few scratches, but he—  _ it’s  _ handsome to me." 

Rackam jerks his head at this and stares down at Noa who is notably  _ blushing.  _

"And when it remembered me.. That was worth all those years waiting." 

By now Rackam realizes they're no longer talking about the Grandcypher. If the slip up was intentional or not Rackam gets the hint. 

Now that he finally remembered Noa he missed him too. But probably not as much as Noa did, someone who held onto the memory of him more than life itself. 

"You're very subtle,” Rackam gives a throaty chuckle, wrapping an arm around Noa like it's the most natural thing in the world. "And really adorable." 

It's worth saying even if his face does heat up. Noa looks positively  _ radiant  _ by the compliment—

And yeah, it was  _ definitely  _ worth saying to see that charming smile. 

"Rackam, can you stay here a little bit longer?" It's a request Rackam is more than happy to take. So much for Noa telling him not to hover. (But who are they kidding Rackam would have stayed regardless and Noa wouldn't say no to that). 

"I've got all the time in the world for you, Noa." 

Noa nuzzles his head against Rackam, but Rackam is the first to drift off to sleep, dragging Noa down with him in the process.

Knowing Noa he most likely wouldn't wake up the sleeping helmsman and instead embraced the warmth and comfort of his company.

**Author's Note:**

> The anime gave us exactly what we wanted and my gay heart is t h r i v i n g 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
